


My Boy Builds Coffins

by macarena (abu_simbel)



Series: Saint Seiya as Florence + The Machine Lyrics [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apprentice Mei, Demons, Florist Aphrodite, Ghosts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertaker Deathmask
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abu_simbel/pseuds/macarena
Summary: Uma morte em família força um advogado a assumir seu lugar no tradicional negócio dos seus parentes, em uma cidade que ele esperava nunca mais ver de novo. Tendo que enfrentar o motivo de suas pecularidades e um inimigo sobrenatural que anda sempre à espreita, Deathmask se alia a dois conterrâneos, com seus próprios segredos, para desvendar os mistérios que o perseguem desde a infância.
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite
Series: Saint Seiya as Florence + The Machine Lyrics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774078
Kudos: 4





	My Boy Builds Coffins

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi uma fic que eu tenho planejado há muitos anos, junto com esse tema; e uma amiga minha em especial dava a maior força. Muitas coisas sempre me impediram de começar, entre elas o medo de escrever uma história de terror que não causasse terror algum e a pouca ideia sobre como ela terminaria. Depois, era dolorosa a ideia de escrever essa fic e não poder mostrar para a pessoa. Mas hoje de manhã eu acordei com inspiração para escrever o prólogo e ele saiu bem rápido. Não sei com qual frequência sairão os outros capítulos. Mas se eu começar a publicá-los, talvez isso me anime. Então não vou adiar mais e vou escrevendo conforme der.

Fora acordado no meio da noite pelo telefone tocando, um som distante que quase não deu para perceber no meio dos constantes trovões. A casa estava um breu só, talvez aquela tempestade havia derrubado algum poste ou partido algum fio, e seu único morador tinha ido dormir sem esperar pela volta da energia. No entanto, ele não tinha tempo de acender nada se ainda quisesse atender a ligação antes de cair na secretária — teve mesmo que andar apressado e descalço até a sala, torcendo para saber inconscientemente o caminho e não tropeçar em nada, enquanto contava os toques. Tirou o fone do gancho na metade da sua última chance, quase caindo sobre a mesa de centro da sua sala. Perguntaram por ele usando seu nome todo, além de ligarem para um número que dera a poucas pessoas. Nada disso era um bom sinal.

Conforme a pessoa falava, evitando o assunto principal e preparando o terreno com toda uma narrativa entediante, aquele homem tinha mais certeza daquilo. Lamentou não a falta de sapatos, mas gostaria de ter pensado em pegar o maço de cigarros na cabeceira. Quando a luz acabou, ele estava preparando seu jantar e fumando, mas tivera que apagar todas as pequenas luzes, e agora sentia falta. Podia ver a luz do banheiro sair pelas frestas da porta, devia ter deixado acesa por engano e era uma sorte que agora estava de pé para apagá-la, então sabia que agora era seguro fumar. Talvez também devesse comer alguma coisa, já que se deu conta que estava com fome e seu jantar fora enfiado de volta à geladeira com pressa. Pensava nessas pequenas coisas cotidianas quando o outro lado da linha fez uma pausa. E depois emendou a frase “seu tio está morto” em uma só respiração apreensiva, como se esperasse ouvir muito choro e lamúrias vindas dele. Ainda era um moleque quando saiu da cidade natal com os pais e lembrava-se apenas um pouco do tio, de ajudá-lo em seu trabalho — que era o mesmo do seu pai, a quem ele ajudou bem mais depois de crescido. Mas sabia o que a voz implicava.

— Estou indo para aí — falou com uma voz ainda rouca pelo sono e já cansada pelo trabalho que sabia que vinha pela frente. Preparar e enterrar os mortos propriamente não era novidade para o homem que os outros chamavam de Deathmask, pelo seu estranho e único modo de fazer esse trabalho. Nem era novo o fato de alguns de seus clientes serem parentes. Ele ajudou o pai quando sua mãe faleceu, poucos meses depois de saírem da cidade, enquanto ouvia que era o preço que eles sabiam que teriam de pagar. Depois de alguns anos, quando o pai morreu, Deathmask se encarregou do assunto sozinho. Até então, já havia ajudado o pai algumas centenas de vezes. Preparavam os cadáveres à sua maneira, misteriosa mas ao mesmo tempo fascinante para os estranhos, embora eles não soubessem do processo inteiro. Mas no final, foi ele quem recebeu o apelido de Máscara da Morte, embora seu pai fosse o verdadeiro agente funerário por trás de todo o negócio, só porque era ele quem os clientes viam mais frequentemente. A real profissão de Deathmask era advogado, embora estivesse em um tempo de vacas magras. O que o levava de volta ao lugar onde nascera era o dever. Seu tio não tinha filhos ou outros parentes próximos pela cidade e não podia ser mandado para outra pessoa qualquer. Aquilo deveria ser mantido na família.

Era inútil tentar dormir agora que sabia o quanto ainda tinha por fazer. Deathmask desligou o telefone, espreguiçou-se e seguiu para o banheiro, ainda sem ligar nada. Não era tão mau agora quanto foi para chegar ali: seus olhos já estavam acostumados, não havia pressa de chegar e a luz vinda pelas frestas estava em frente, não nas suas costas, projetando sombras que mais atrapalhavam do que o contrário em seu caminho. Foi direto até a pia molhar o rosto e despertar-se de vez. Quando ergueu os olhos, seu reflexo não o olhava de volta do espelho. Este estava coberto com um pano bem atado em volta do vidro. Talvez a notícia da morte do tio o tivesse impactado mais do que se dava conta. Afinal, havia se esquecido dos trovões escandalosos lá fora e do distante som de raspagem. Fez bem em lembrar-se antes que pudesse tirar o pano protetor.

Alguns minutos depois, estava de volta à sala, com o prato apoiado em uma almofada enquanto fazia as ligações necessárias para encerrar seus assuntos na cidade e preparar sua viagem para junto do tio. A segunda parte era bem mais fácil que a primeira. Arranjou o voo, o carro de aluguel e o transporte de suas coisas na primeira tentativa, por preços bem baixos. Então era verdade o que diziam: sair daquela cidade era bem mais difícil que entrar. Infelizmente, para ele significava pouca coisa: sendo o último da sua família e sabendo que não haveria mais como fugir de lá, Deathmask não precisaria fazer esse tipo de preparação nunca mais.


End file.
